Little Moments in a Sadistic Truth or Dare
by HyperCLM
Summary: Just some moments in a Truth or Dare game some of the legendaries were forced to play. After all, it's the little moments that count.
1. Lake Trio's First Impressions

**A/N: Not** _ **exactly**_ **a fanfic of a Truth or Dare or a rewrite of it. Just the moments within a Truth or Dare game that a sadistic human forced them to play. I actually have no clue how long these chapters will be.**

 **(Yeah, I may be including rewritten moments from one of my deleted fanfics.)**

 **I don't own Pokemon. Just my character: Deadly Riolu.**

* * *

 **Characters: Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie**

* * *

 **Day No.: 1**

* * *

 _Mesprit's Diary #150: Sadistic Truth or Dare Edition #11_

 _Entry #1: Not Again_

 _Oh dear, I've been trapped again by yet another sadistic host of the Truth or Dare show. If I remember right, the show is in its 44th season. Whatever, I don't like that show. It's just torture for anyone participating in it. I'm one living proof of that. However, I am not alone, once again._

 _Once again, some of the legendaries are with me on this road of torture… Once again. This time, the Pokemon in this roster are: Mewtwo, Raikou, Entei, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Darkrai, Arceus, Suicune, Mew, Celebi, Latias, Jirachi, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Giratina, Cresselia, Manaphy, Shaymin._

 _I've heard that there's also some new legendaries like Victini, Keldeo, and Meloetta. Personally, I like the addition, but I really hate it when Victini shoots Fire Blasts whenever he declares victory. At least I'm not burned by him. Yet._

 _Also, I think the host's name is Deadly Riolu… A bit of a joke really, since he relies on the suggested truths and dares to actually be "deadly." Ha ha! Anyways, if I don't ever write in this diary again, then it's probably because someone stole it or I died in a dare or something. Chao!_

* * *

 _Uxie's Diary #222: Truth or Dare: Deadly Edition #15_

 _Entry #2: Too Busy_

 _Sorry, diary, I'm a bit too busy thinking again. Maybe I'll write in entry #2B sometime._

* * *

 _Azelf's Diary #143: Oh Not This Again_

 _Entry #2: Uxie's At It Again Incident #99_

 _Looks like Uxie is growing a bit competitive again. This time, Manaphy showed him a quick game that would earn the same status as Rock Paper Scissors. It's called Ba Ba Boom. Basically, all the players can either choose to load up or shoot. Of course, you can't shoot unless you have ammo, but the game requires that you sing "Ba Ba Boom", and choose your action on BOOM._

 _I think Uxie knows it deep down in her heart, but she really sucks at it. I mean, HOW DOES ONE LOSE AT A GAME 44 TIMES IN A ROW?! Pretty embarrassing for the Being of Knowledge! Ha ha! Anyways, I have to sleep. Good bye._

 _P.S. Sorry about not actually writing anything down for Truths or Dares. Just the introduction crap. Hope it fails._

* * *

Meloetta giggled to herself as she finished reading Azelf's latest entry in her 143rd diary.

Azelf was wondering about in the studio, and went up to Meloetta.

"What are you reading?" Azelf asked curiously.

Meloetta had a "NOOOOOO" moment when she realized that Azelf was about to catch her in her misdoings. Azelf peeked a little closer, until she realized that Meloetta was reading the Lake Trio's diaries! Meloetta then proceeded to run away from Azelf...

Azelf then screamed, "Meloetta! Get back here you drab!"

Meloetta taunted in a sing-song voice, before running, " _I'm not a drab, but you are so bad!"_

The Being of Willpower then shouted before running, "AFTER HER!"

* * *

 **Ha ha! Please read and review! All constructive criticism benefits me as a writer!**


	2. I'm Not A Pillow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Just my OC character: Deadly Riolu (not present).**

* * *

 **Day No.: 1**

* * *

 **Characters: Celebi (Female), Shaymin (Female)**

 **Pairings: Your Interpretation**

* * *

Shaymin and Celebi had to share a room for tonight, and every day onwards. This could require getting used to for a while. However, just a few moments after they entered the room, Celebi proceeded to lay down on Shaymin.

"Ce-Celebi? Why are you laying down on me?" Shaymin asked, hoping that Celebi didn't fall asleep already.

Celebi elicited a response, "...because you're so soooofft…"

Shaymin was already annoyed at Celebi for refusing to get off, she needed to go to sleep too! "Please get off me!" She commanded. However, Celebi was comfortable where she was so she didn't respond. "Please." She added.

"But it's so soft…" Celebi whispered softly.

"I'm a bush, not a pillow, Ceb." Shaymin countered, and pouted.

"Pleaseeeeee… Let me stayyyyy…" The Voice of the Forest whined, and yawned. This caused Shaymin to try and shake off Celebi for a few minutes, but Celebi proved to be a challenge to get off, despite being awfully light. Eventually, the chore got too tiring for Shaymin, so she just stayed put on the floor.

"God dang it." Shaymin commented, and thought to herself, _I can manage this. I'm sure tomorrow's going to be worse._

In the end, Shaymin allowed Celebi to sleep on her, and it ended up being a comfortable end to a rather boring day.

* * *

 **Please read & review! All constructive criticism helps me as a writer!**


End file.
